coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8972 (19th August 2016)
Plot Leanne intervenes and tells Nick that she's not moving to Liverpool but just staying with Toyah for a week to give her a shoulder to cry on during a bad time, not mentioning the job offer. Simon reluctantly goes along with the story and pretends that he didn't want to go as there's a girl at school he likes. Nick is supportive and offers to look after Simon while Leanne is away. Zeedan and Rana decide on a party for their grandparents' sapphire anniversary and do up the house in blue. Alya suggests that Rana bring her parents over but Rana's vehemently against the idea. Gary agrees to move out of Izzy's but promises to visit for Jake all the time. Worried about Maria being pregnant, Aidan gets fed up with Eva going on about flats and snaps at her. Leanne still plans to move to Liverpool and suggests to Simon that he divides his time between Liverpool and Weatherfield. Steve finally plucks up the courage to tell Michelle that he doesn't want any more children. Michelle is devastated as she reveals that she's pregnant. She also tells Liz. Izzy changes her mind and asks Gary to live with her as a friend. He accepts. Aidan confronts Maria about the pregnancy test and breathes a sigh of relief when she tells him it was for a friend. Liz promises Michelle that Steve will come around eventually. Michelle says it's not enough. Leanne hears from Liz about Michelle's pregnancy. Aidan makes up with Eva and asks to start again. She tells him she loves him, which he half-heartedly reciprocates. Leanne tells Eva she's moving to Liverpool tomorrow and suggests she keeps the flat on herself. Eva excitedly suggests that Aidan move in with her. He's forced to agree. Michelle finds Steve sitting with Rover in the Rovers' smoking shelter. Steve tells her that he's been thinking and the reality of her being pregnant has changed his mind and he wants it now. Michelle hugs him, relieved. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve admits to Michelle he does not want a baby, and she confides in Liz that she's already pregnant; and Eva is shocked by Aidan's reaction to her property plans. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,610,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes